footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Football records in England
This page details football records in England. Unless otherwise stated, records are taken from the Football League or Premier League. Where a different record exists for the top flight (Football League First Division 1888–1992, Premier League 1992–), this is also given. League Records in this section refer to The Football League and the Premier League. Titles *'Most League titles:' 20, Manchester United *'Most consecutive League titles:' 3, joint record: **Huddersfield Town (1923–24, 1924–25, 1925–26) **Arsenal (1931–32, 1932–33, 1933–34) **Liverpool (1981–82, 1982–83, 1983–84) **Manchester United (twice): (1998–99, 1999–2000, 2000–01) & (2006–07, 2007–08, 2008–09) Top-flight appearances *'Most appearances:' 110 seasons, Everton (1888–1930), (1931–1951), (1954–present) *'Most consecutive seasons in top-flight:' 87 seasons, Arsenal (1919–present, though no League football was played due to war between 1939 and 1945/46) *'Fewest appearances:' 1 season, joint record: **Glossop North End (1899–1900), **Leyton Orient (1962–63), **Northampton Town (1965–66) **Carlisle United (1974–75), **Swindon Town (1993–94) and **Barnsley (1997–98). 58 other clubs have more than one participation in the “top flight”. Representation *'Most participants from one place:' During the season (1989–1990), London had eight entrants into top-flight: Arsenal, Charlton Athletic, Chelsea, Crystal Palace, Millwall, Queen's Park Rangers, Tottenham Hotspur, and Wimbledon Wins *'Most wins overall': 2096, Manchester United *'Most wins in the top-flight overall': 1803, Liverpool *'Most wins at home overall': 1341, Manchester United *'Most wins at home in top-flight overall': 1174, Everton *'Most wins away overall': 755, Manchester United *'Most wins away in top-flight overall': 638, Arsenal *'Most wins in a season:' 33, Doncaster Rovers (Third Division North, 1946–47; final record P'42 '''W'33 'D'6 'L'3) *'''Most wins in a top flight season: 31, Tottenham Hotspur (First Division, 1960–61; final record P'42 '''W'31 'D'4 'L'7) *'''Most consecutive wins: 14, joint record: **Arsenal (Premier League between 10 February 2002 and 24 August 2002) (Top-flight record) **Manchester United (Second Division, 1904–05) **Bristol City (Second Division, 1905–06) **Preston North End (Second Division, 1950–51) *'Most consecutive home wins:' 25, Bradford Park Avenue (Third Division North, 1926–27) *'Most consecutive home wins top flight:' 21, Liverpool (1972) *'Most consecutive away wins in top flight:' 12 Arsenal (Premier League between March 3, 2013 and October 26, 2013) *'Fewest wins in a season:' 1, joint record: **Derby County (Premier League, 2007–08; final record P38 W1 D8 L29) **Loughborough (Second Division, 1899–1900; final record P34 W1 D6 L27) *'100% home win record in a season': **Sunderland (13 games; First Division, 1891–92) **Liverpool (14 games; Second Division, 1893–94) **Bury (15 games; Second Division, 1894–95) **Sheffield Wednesday (17 games; Second Division, 1899–1900) **Small Heath (17 games; Second Division, 1902–03) **Brentford (21 games; Third Division South, 1929–30) Draws *'Most draws overall in the top flight': 1069, Everton *'Most draws in a season:' 23, joint record: **Norwich City (from 42 games, First Division, 1978–79) **Exeter City (from 46 games, Fourth Division, 1986–87) **Hartlepool United (from 46 games, Third Division, 1997–98) **Cardiff City (from 46 games, Third Division, 1997–98) *'Most consecutive draws:' 8: **Torquay United (Third Division, 1969–70) **Middlesbrough (Second Division, 1970–71) **Peterborough United (Fourth Division, 1971–72) **Birmingham City (Third Division, 1990–91) **Chesterfield (League One, 2005–06) **Southampton (Championship, 2005–06) **Swansea City (Championship, 2008–09) Losses *'Most losses overall in the top flight': 1470, Everton *'Most losses in a season:' 34, Doncaster Rovers, (Third Division, 1997–98; final record P46 W4 D8 L34) *'Fewest losses:' 0, joint record: **Preston North End (First Division, 1888–89; final record P22 W18 D4 L0) **Arsenal (Premier League, 2003–04; final record P38 W26 D12 L0) *'Most consecutive losses:' **18, Darwen, 1899–1900 **17, Rochdale, 1931–32 (Division 3 North) **17, Sunderland, 2002-2003 (15 in top tier) Points *'Most points overall in the top flight': Manchester United *'Most points in a season (2 points for a win):' 74, Lincoln City (Fourth Division, 1975–76) *'Most points in a season (3 points for a win):' 106, Reading (Championship, 2005–06) *'Most points in a season for a top-flight team (2 points for a win, 42 games):' 68 (30 wins 8 draws), Liverpool (First Division, 1978–79) *'Most points in a season for a top-flight team (3 points for a win, 38 games):' 95, Chelsea (Premier League, 2004–05) *'Fewest points in a season (2 points for a win):' 8, joint record: **Loughborough (Second Division, 1899–1900) **Doncaster Rovers (Second Division, 1904–05) *'Fewest points in a season (3 points for a win):' 11, Derby County (Premier League, 2007–08) *'Most points in a season while being relegated (2 points for a win):' 41, Rotherham United (Third Division, 1972–73) *'Most points in a season while being relegated (3 points for a win):' 54, joint record: **Southend United (Third Division, 1988–89) **Peterborough United (Championship, 2012-13) Games without a loss *'Most consecutive league games without a loss:' 49, Arsenal (Premier League, 7 May 2003 to 24 October 2004) *'Most consecutive league games without a loss at home:' 86, Chelsea (Premier League, 20 March 2004 to 26 October 2008) *'Most consecutive league games without a loss away:' 27, Arsenal (Premier League, 5 April 2003 to 25 September 2004) Games without a win *'Most consecutive league games without a win:' 38, Derby County (Premier League/Championship, 22 September 2007 to 13 September 2008) Games without a scoreless draw (0-0) *'Most consecutive league games without a scoreless draw:' 156 League (171 All Competitions), Peterborough United (Championship/League one, 8 December 2009 to 9 March 2013) Fixtures *'Most played league fixture:' 198, between Aston Villa and Everton, 212 in all competitions (as of 2 February 2013) Goals *'Most league goals scored in a season:' (134) Peterborough United (Fourth Division, 1960–61) *'Most top-flight goals scored in a season (42 games):' 128, Aston Villa (First Division, 1930–31) *'Most top flight goals scored in total:' 6594, Everton. *'Most home league goals scored in a season:' 87, Millwall (Third Division South, 1927–28) *'Most away league goals scored in a season:' 60, Arsenal (First Division, 1930–31) *'Fewest league goals scored in a season:' 18, Loughborough, (Second Division, 1899–1900) *'Fewest top-flight goals scored in a season:' 20, Derby County (Premier League, 2007–08) *'Fewest home league goals scored in a season:' 10, Manchester City, (Premier League, 2006–07) *'Most league goals conceded in a season:' 141, Darwen (Second Division, 1898–99) *'Most top-flight goals conceded in a season:' 125, Blackpool (First Division, 1930–31) *'Most top flight goals conceded in total:' 4883, Sunderland *'Most home league goals conceded in a season:' 63, Rochdale (Third Division North, 1931–32) *'Most away league goals conceded in a season:' 109, Darwen (Second Division, 1898–99) *'Highest top-flight goal difference in a season:' +71, Chelsea (Premier League, 2009–10) *'Most goals conceded by a single goalkeeper in a season:' 85, Paul Robinson, (Leeds United, 2003–04) *'Fewest league goals conceded in a season:' 15, Preston North End 1888–89 (First Division), Chelsea (Premier League, 2004–05) *'Best conceded goal quota in a season:' 0.381 goals per game, Liverpool (First Division, 1978–79) (Chelsea's record of 15 goals was in a 38 game season and gives a quota of 0.395, Liverpool's tally (of 16) is from a 42 game season) *'Most consecutive games scoring:' 55, Arsenal (Premier League 19 May 2001 – 30 November 2002) *'Most consecutive games without scoring:' 11, Coventry City (Second Division, 1919–20) and Hartlepool United (League Two, 1992–93) *'Most goals on one day:' 209 goals in 44 games, 1 February 1936 **This included 9 hat-tricks, 3 players grabbing 4 goals, and some interesting scorelines of Chester City 12–0 York City and Crewe Alexandra 5–6 Chesterfield. There was only one no-score draw: Aldershot 0–0 Bristol City *'First ever league goal to be awarded by a referee after consulting goal-line technology input:' Scored by Edin Džeko in the 14th minute of the Premier League game between Manchester City and Cardiff City on 18 January 2014. The game was officiated by Neil Swarbrick who consulted his watch when Cardiff defender Kevin McNaughton quickly cleared the ball away just after it entered the goal and the linesman did not flag that the ball had crossed the line (which would have meant that, without the Hawk-Eye monitoring system's input to the referee, the goal would not have been awarded). Attendances *'Record attendance:' 84,569 – Manchester City v Stoke City played at Maine Road (3 March 1934). Scorelines *'Record win:' 13–0, joint record: **Newcastle United 13–0 Newport County (Second Division, 5 October 1946) **Stockport County 13–0 Halifax Town (Third Division North, 6 January 1934) *'Record win in top division:' 12–0, joint record: **West Bromwich Albion 12–0 Darwen (First Division, 4 April 1892) **Nottingham Forest 12–0 Leicester Fosse (First Division, 21 March 1909) *'Record away win:' Port Vale 0–10 Sheffield United (Second Division, 10 December 1892) *'Record away win in top division:' by 8 goals, joint record **Wolverhampton Wanderers 0–8 West Bromwich Albion (First Division, 27 December 1893) **Newcastle United 1–9 Sunderland (First Division, 5 December 1908) **Cardiff City 1–9 Wolverhampton Wanderers (First Division, 3 November 1955) *'Most goals in a game:' 17, Tranmere Rovers 13–4 Oldham Athletic (Third Division North, 26 December 1935) *'Highest scoring draw:' 6–6, joint record: **Leicester City 6–6 Arsenal (First Division, 21 April 1930) **Charlton Athletic 6–6 Middlesbrough (Second Division, 22 October 1960) *'Most double figure league wins by a team:' 5, Birmingham City (12–0 v Walsall, 17 December 1892; 10–2 v Manchester City, 17 March 1894; 10–1 v Blackpool, 2 March 1901; 12–0 v Doncaster Rovers, 11 April 1903; 11–1 v Glossop, 6 January 1915) (all Second Division) *'Most goals scored by a losing side:' 6 by Huddersfield Town losing 7–6 to Charlton Athletic (21 December 1957) Disciplinary *'Most red cards in a single match:' **6 Bradford City (3) v Crawley Town (3) (27 March 2012) (all after the final whistle) **5 joint : ** Chesterfield (2) v. Plymouth Argyle (3) (22 February 1997) ** Wigan Athletic (1) v. Bristol Rovers (4) (2 December 1997) ** Exeter City (3) v. Cambridge United (2) (23 November 2002) *'Most red cards in a career (individual):' 13, joint record: ** Roy McDonough (Colchester United, Exeter City, Southend United), ** Steve Walsh (Wigan Athletic and Leicester City) *'Fastest red card:' 13 seconds, Kevin Pressman (Sheffield Wednesday v Wolverhampton Wanderers, 13 August 2000) *'Fastest yellow card:' 3 seconds, Vinnie Jones (Chelsea v Sheffield United, 21 March 1992) *'Fastest red card for a substitute on the field of play:' 0 seconds, joint record: ** Walter Boyd (Swansea City, 12 March 2000), ** Keith Gillespie (Sheffield United, 20 January 2007) Both players came on as a substitute and elbowed/pushed an opponent before the game had been restarted. Transfers *'Highest transfer fee received:' £85.3 million: **Gareth Bale, from Tottenham Hotspur to Real Madrid (1 September 2013) Other achievements *'Highest final position in top-flight after promotion:' First place, joint record: ** Liverpool in season 1905/1906. ** Everton in season 1931/1932. ** Tottenham Hotspur in season 1950/1951. ** Ipswich Town in season 1961/1962. First participation for Ipswich Town in top-flight ever. ** Nottingham Forest in season 1977/1978. *'Highest final position in top-flight of having a negative goal difference:' Third place, joint record: ** Burnley in season 1898/1899, with goal difference 45–47 ** Norwich City in season 1992/1993, with goal difference 61–65. Norwich City were also the only team to have led the Premier League at Christmas (25 December 1992), before finishing the season with a negative goal difference. Individual Appearances *'Most career league appearances:' 1,005 (849 in First Division), Peter Shilton (1966 to 1997) *'Most career league appearances by an outfield player:' 931, Tony Ford (1975 to 2002) *'Most career league appearances at one club:' 770, John Trollope (Swindon Town, 1960 to 1980) *'Most career top flight league appearances at one club:' 670, Ryan Giggs (Manchester United, 1991 to 28 January 2014) *'Most career consecutive league appearances:' 375, Harold Bell (Tranmere Rovers, 1946 to 1955 (401 consecutive club games including 26 FA Cup appearances) *'Oldest player:' Neil McBain, 51 years and 20 days (for New Brighton v. Hartlepool United, 1947) *'Youngest player:' Reuben Noble-Lazarus, 15 years and 45 days (for Barnsley v. Ipswich Town, 30 September 2008) Goals *'Most career league goals:' 434, Arthur Rowley (619 matches, for West Bromwich Albion, Fulham, Leicester City and Shrewsbury Town, 1946 to 1965) *'Most career top-flight goals:' 357, Jimmy Greaves (516 matches, for Chelsea, Tottenham Hotspur and West Ham United, 1957 to 1971) *'Most goals in a season:' 60, Dixie Dean (39 matches, for Everton 1927–28) *'Most goals in a game:' 10, Joe Payne (for Luton Town v. Bristol Rovers, 13 April 1936) *'Most goals in a top flight game:' 7, Ted Drake for Arsenal v. Aston Villa (away), 14 December 1935 *'Fastest goal:' 3.5 seconds, Colin Cowperthwaite (for Barrow v. Kettering Town, 1979) *'Fastest goal on a League debut:' 7 seconds, Freddy Eastwood (for Southend United v. Swansea City, 16 October 2004) *'Fastest hat-trick (time between first and third goals):' 2 minutes 20 seconds, James Hayter (for AFC Bournemouth v. Wrexham, 23 February 2004) *'Fastest goal by a substitute:' 1.8 seconds, Nicklas Bendtner (for Arsenal v. Tottenham Hotspur, 22 December 2007) *'Most own goals in one season:' 5, Bobby Stuart (Middlesbrough, 1934–35) *'Most hat-tricks in one season:' 9, George Camsell (Middlesbrough, 1926–27) *'Most career hat-tricks:' 37, Dixie Dean (Tranmere Rovers, Everton, 1923–1937) *'Longest goalkeeping run without conceding a goal:' 1,311 minutes, Edwin van der Sar (for Manchester United, 2008–09) *'Youngest goalscorer:' Ronnie Dix, 15 years and 180 days (for Bristol Rovers v. Norwich City, 3 March 1928) *'Youngest hat-trick goalscorer:' Trevor Francis, 16 years and 317 days (for Birmingham City v. Bolton Wanderers, 20 February 1971) FA Cup Final Team *'Most wins:' 11, Manchester United (1909, 1948, 1963, 1977, 1983, 1985, 1990, 1994, 1996, 1999, 2004) *'Most consecutive wins:' 3, joint record: **Wanderers (1876, 1877, 1878) **Blackburn Rovers, (1884, 1885, 1886) *'Most appearances in a final:' 18: **Manchester United (1909, 1948, 1957, 1958, 1963, 1976, 1977, 1979, 1983, 1985, 1990, 1994, 1995, 1996, 1999, 2004, 2005, 2007) *'Most appearances without winning:' 4, Leicester City (1949, 1961, 1963, 1969) *'Most appearances without losing:' 5, Wanderers (1872, 1873, 1876, 1877, 1878) *'Biggest win:' 6 goals: Bury 6–0 Derby County, (1903) *'Most goals in a final:' 7: **Blackburn Rovers 6–1 Sheffield Wednesday (1890) **Blackpool 4–3 Bolton Wanderers (1953) *'Most goals by a losing side:' 3: **Bolton Wanderers: Lost 3–4 against Blackpool (1953) **West Ham United: Drew 3–3 but lost in a penalty shootout against Liverpool (2006) *'Most defeats:' 8, Everton (1893, 1897, 1907, 1968, 1985, 1986, 1989, 2009) Individual *'Most wins:' 7, Ashley Cole (Arsenal) (2002, 2003, 2005) & (Chelsea) (2007, 2009, 2010, 2012) *'Most appearances:' 9, Arthur Kinnaird (Wanderers) (1872–73, 1874–75, 1875–76, 1876–77, 1877–78) & (Old Etonians) (1878–79, 1880–81, 1881–82, 1882–83) *'Most goals (one final):' 3, Billy Townley (Blackburn Rovers) (1890), James Logan (Notts County) (1894) & Stan Mortensen (Blackpool) (1953) *'Most goals (all finals):' 5, Ian Rush (Liverpool) *'Most finals scored in:' 4, Didier Drogba (Chelsea) (2007, 2009, 2010, 2012) *'Fastest goal:' 25 seconds, Louis Saha (for Everton v. Chelsea, 2009) *'Youngest FA Cup finalist:' Curtis Weston (Millwall), 17 years and 119 days *'Youngest player to score in an FA Cup Final:' Norman Whiteside (Manchester United), 18 years and 19 days *'Oldest player:' Billy Hampson, 41 years and 257 days (for Newcastle United v. Aston Villa, 1923–24) All rounds *'Biggest win:' Preston North End 26–0 Hyde United (First Round, 15 October 1887) *'Biggest away win:' Clapton 0–14 Nottingham Forest (First Round, 17 January 1891) *'Highest attendance at Wembley:' 126,047 (Bolton Wanderers v. West Ham United, Final, 28 April 1923) *'Most clubs competing for trophy in a season:' 763 (2011–12) *'Longest tie:' 660 minutes (6 matches in total), Oxford City v. Alvechurch (Fourth Qualifying Round, 1971–72; Alvechurch won the sixth match 1–0) *'Longest penalty shootout:' 20 penalties each, Tunbridge Wells v. Littlehampton Town (Preliminary Round Replay, 31 August 2005; Tunbridge Wells won 16–15) *'Most rounds played in a season:' 9, joint record: **Brighton & Hove Albion (1932–33: 1st–4th Qualifying Rounds, 1st–5th Rounds) **New Brighton (1956–57: Preliminary, 1st–4th Qualifying Rounds, 1st–4th Rounds) **Blyth Spartans (1977–78: 1st–4th Qualifying Rounds, 1st–5th Rounds) **Harlow Town (1978–79: Preliminary, 1st–4th Qualifying Rounds, 1st–4th Rounds) *'Most games played in a season:' 13, Bideford (1974–75: one First Qualifying, two Second Qualifying, five Third Qualifying, four Fourth Qualifying and one First Round) *'Fastest goal:' 4 seconds, Gareth Morris (for Ashton United v. Skelmersdale United, 17 September 2001) *'Most consecutive games without defeat:' 22, Blackburn Rovers (1884–1886) *'Most consecutive games without defeat:' (Excluding defeat by penalty shoot-out) 29, Chelsea went 29 games without defeat in the FA Cup between January 2009 and 14 April 2013 when their run was ended after they were beaten 2–1 by Manchester City in the Semi Final of the competition. During this time they won the trophy three times (2009, 2010 and 2012) scored 63 goals and conceded 14. The penalty shoot-out defeat was to Everton in the 2011 campaign. During the six FA Cup campaigns from January 2007 to May 2012, Chelsea only lost one other game in normal play (including extra-time), to Barnsley in 2008. *'Fastest hat-trick:' 2 min 20 sec, Andy Locke (for Nantwich Town v. Droylsden, 1995) *'Most Career Goals:' 49, Henry "Harry" Cursham (Notts County between 1877 and 1888). *'Most goals by a player in a single FA Cup season:' 19, Jimmy Ross (for Preston North End, 1887-88). *'Most goals by a player in a single FA Cup game:' 9, Ted MacDougall (for Bournemouth in 1971) *'Scoreline:' Two examples of teams scoring 7 goals and not winning – Dulwich Hamlet 8–7 St Albans City (Fourth Qualifying Round Replay, 22 November 1922), and Dulwich Hamlet 7–7 Wealdstone (Fourth Qualifying Round, 16 November 1929). *'Youngest player:' Andy Awford, 15 years and 88 days (for Worcester City v. Boreham Wood, Third qualifying round, 1987–88), *'Youngest goalscorer:' Sean Cato, 16 years and 25 days (for Barrow Town v. Rothwell Town, 2011–12) *'Youngest goalscorer (proper rounds):' George Williams, 16 years, 2 months and 5 days (for MK Dons v. Nantwich Town, 2011–12) League Cup Final *'Most wins (team):' 8, Liverpool (1981, 1982, 1983, 1984, 1995, 2001, 2003, 2012) *'Biggest win:' 5 goals: Swansea City 5–0 Bradford City (2013) *'Most goals in a final (Since one off match):' 5 goals (joint record) **Queens Park Rangers 3–2 West Bromwich Albion (1967) **Aston Villa 3–2 Everton (1977) (Second replay) **Nottingham Forest 3–2 Southampton (1979) **Luton Town 3–2 Arsenal (1988) **Chelsea 3–2 Liverpool (2005) **Swansea City 5–0 Bradford City (2013) *'Most appearances (team):' 12, Liverpool *'Most wins (individual):' 5, Ian Rush (Liverpool, 1980–81, 1981–82, 1982–83, 1983–84, 1994–95) *'Most defeats in a final:' 5, Arsenal *'Most appearances without winning:' 2: **West Ham United **Everton **Bolton Wanderers *'Lowest ranked winners:' Queens Park Rangers, Swindon Town – Third Division (now Football League One) *'Lowest ranked finalists:' Rochdale – Fourth Division (now Football League Two) and Bradford City (Football League Two) *'Fastest goal in League Cup Final:' 45 seconds, John Arne Riise (Liverpool v. Chelsea in 3–2 defeat, 2005) All rounds *'Biggest win (single match):' 10–0, joint record: **West Ham United 10–0 Bury (Second round, second leg, 25 October 1983) **Liverpool 10–0 Fulham (Second round, first leg, 23 September 1986) *'Biggest win (aggregate):' by 11 goals, joint record: **Liverpool 13–2 Fulham (10–0 First leg & 3–2 Second leg, 1986) **Bury 1–12 West Ham United (1–2 First leg & 0–10 Second leg, 1983) **Liverpool 11–0 Exeter City (5–0 First leg & 6–0 Second leg, 1981) **Watford 11–0 Darlington (8–0 First leg & 3–0 Second leg, 1987) **Everton 11-0 Wrexham (5-0 First leg: Away & 6-0 Second leg: Home, 1990) *'Most career goals:' 49, joint record: **Geoff Hurst (West Ham United and Stoke City, 1958 to 1976) **Ian Rush (Liverpool and Newcastle United, 1980 to 1998) *'Most goals in a single match:' 6, Frankie Bunn (for Oldham Athletic v. Scarborough, 25 October 1989, in their 7–0 win) *'Most goals by a losing side:' Reading (5), Reading v. Arsenal, 30 October 2012 in their 5–7 defeat. FA Charity / Community Shield Final *'Most wins (team):' 20 (16 outright, 4 shared), Manchester United (1908, 1911, 1952, 1956, 1957, 1965, 1967, 1977, 1983, 1990, 1993, 1994, 1996, 1997, 2003, 2007, 2008, 2010, 2011, 2013) *'Most wins shared (team):' 5, Liverpool *'Most appearances (team):' 29, Manchester United (1908, 1911, 1948, 1952, 1956, 1957, 1963, 1965, 1967, 1977, 1983, 1985, 1990, 1993, 1994, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2003, 2004, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2013) *'Record scoreline:' Manchester United 8–4 Swindon Town in 1911 *'Most wins (individual):' 9, Ryan Giggs all outright wins (1993, 1994, 1996, 1997, 2003, 2007, 2008, 2010, 2013) *'Most appearances (individual):' 15, Ryan Giggs of Manchester United (1993, 1994, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2003, 2004, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2013) *'Most defeats (individual):' 6, Ryan Giggs (1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2004, 2009) *'Most consecutive wins:' 4, Everton (1984, 1985, 1986 (shared), 1987) *'Most consecutive defeats:' 4, Manchester United (1998, 1999, 2000, 2001) *'Most consecutive appearances:' 6, Manchester United (1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001) *'Most consecutive appearances (individual):' 6, Ryan Giggs (1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001) Non-League *'Most FA Cup trophy wins for a non-League club:' 1 by Tottenham Hotspur (v Sheffield United) in 1901. The game was played at Crystal Palace with a final score of 3–1 *'Biggest win by a non-League club over a League club:' 6–1, joint record **Wigan Athletic beat Carlisle United, 1934–35 FA Cup Fifth Round **Boston United beat Derby County, 1955–56 FA Cup Second Round **Hereford United beat Queens Park Rangers, 1957–58 FA Cup Second Round **Barnet beat Newport County, 1970–71 FA Cup First Round *'Biggest Conference win:' 9–0, joint record **Sutton United beat Gateshead, 22 September 1990 **Hereford United beat Dagenham & Redbridge, 27 February 2004 **Rushden & Diamonds beat Weymouth, 21 February 2009 *'Highest attendance between non-League clubs:' 53,262 **Stevenage Borough v Kidderminster Harriers, 2006–07 FA Trophy Final *'Biggest scoreline:' Washington Nissan 7–9 Billingham Synthonia aet (FA Vase First Round, 20 October 2001). Match level at 6–6 after 90 minutes, then Billingham Synthonia scored 3 times in extra time to make the score 9–6, before Washington netted a late consolation goal. *'Longest unbeaten League run:' 78 **AFC Wimbledon between 26 February 2003 to 4 December 2004 helping them to back to back promotions including winning the Combined Counties Premier Division undefeated. This is also the longest unbeaten run in English Senior Football. All competitions *'Fastest century of goals scored during a Premier League season (in least no. of games played):' 103 goals scored in 34 games by Manchester City in season 2013-14. Previous record: 100 goals scored in 42 games by Chelsea in season 2012-13 (excludes games played / goals scored in FA Community Shield (1/2), UEFA Super Cup (1/1) and FIFA Club World Cup (2/3)). *'Fastest century of goals scored during a Premier League season (in elapsed calendar days):' 103 goals scored on 18 January 2014 by Manchester City in season 2013-14. Previous record: 100 goals scored on 21 February 2013 by Chelsea in season 2012-13 (excludes games played / goals scored in FA Community Shield (1/2), UEFA Super Cup (1/1) and FIFA Club World Cup (2/3)). *'Fastest century of goals scored during any top flight league season (in least no. of games played):' 103 goals scored on 18 January 2014 by Manchester City in season 2013-14. Previous record: to be determined. *'Fastest century of goals scored during any top flight league season (in elapsed calendar days):' 103 goals scored on 18 January 2014 by Manchester City in season 2013-14. Previous record: 100 goal tally reached in early February 1970 by Leeds United in season 1969-70. *'Most consecutive penalty shoot out wins:' 9 by Bradford City between 6 October 2009 and 11 December 2012 **Football League Cup (5th Round), 11 December 2012, Bradford City beat Arsenal 3-2 on penalties (score 1-1 after extra time) **FA Cup (2nd Round Proper replay), 13 November 2012, Bradford City beat Northampton Town 4-2 on penalties (score 3-3 after extra time) **Football League Cup (4th Round), 30 October 2012, Bradford City beat Wigan Athletic 4-2 on penalties (score 0-0 after extra time) **Football League Trophy (2nd Round), 9 October 2012, Bradford City beat Hartlepool United 3-2 on penalties (score 0-0 after normal time) **Football League Trophy (Quarter-finals), 8 November 2011, Bradford City beat Sheffield United 6-5 on penalties (score 1-1 after normal time) **Football League Trophy (2nd Round), 4 October 2011, Bradford City beat Huddersfield Town 4-3 on penalties (score 2-2 after normal time) **Football League Trophy (1st Round), 30 August 2011, Bradford City beat Sheffield Wednesday 3-1 on penalties (score 0-0 after normal time) **Football League Trophy (Quarter-finals), 10 November 2009, Bradford City beat Port Vale 5-4 on penalties (score 2-2 after normal time) **Football League Trophy (2nd Round), 6 October 2009, Bradford City beat Notts County 3-2 on penalties (score 2-2 after normal time) Total titles won (1871–present) Key By Club (Sorted by overall titles. Use sorting button to change criteria) The figures in bold represent the most times this competition has been won by an English team. Shared Community Shield results listed as wins. # Although not organised by UEFA, the Inter-Cities Fairs Cup is included here under UEFA as it is the official predecessor to the UEL. * Although organised by UEFA (and CONMEBOL), the Intercontinental Cup is included here under FIFA for being the predecessor to the FCWC. Managers *'Longest-serving manager at one club:' Fred Everiss, 46 years (West Bromwich Albion 1902–1948) *'Shortest-serving manager at one club (excluding caretakers):' Leroy Rosenior, 10 minutes (Torquay United, 17 May 2007) *'Most title wins:' Sir Alex Ferguson, 38 (Manchester United) *'Most League title wins:' Sir Alex Ferguson, 13 (Manchester United) *'Most FA Cup wins:' George Ramsay, 6 (Aston Villa) *'Most League Cup wins:' 4, joint record: **Brian Clough with Nottingham Forest **Sir Alex Ferguson with Manchester United *'Most FA Charity/Community Shield wins: 'Sir Alex Ferguson, 10 (9 outright, 1 shared) (Manchester United) *'Most Intercontinental Cup / FIFA Club World Cup wins: 'Sir Alex Ferguson, 2 (Manchester United) *'Most European Cup / UEFA Champions League wins: 'Bob Paisley, 3 (Liverpool)* *'Most Inter-Cities Fairs Cup / UEFA Cup / Europa League wins:' Don Revie, 2 (Leeds United) *'Most top-flight League game wins:' Sir Alex Ferguson, 625 games (Manchester United)' *'Most European Cup / UEFA Champions League game wins:' Sir Alex Ferguson, 110 games (Manchester United)' (*) This is also an overall European record. External links * Records